Reunion
by Emp. Elesar II
Summary: Oneshoot. It was ten years since primary school, and Harry was invited to a reunion. This is a story about how Harry, along with his fiancee, Daphne Greengrass, fix his relationship with the Dursleys and his old friends. HPDG. Improved Version


**A.N. This story is just a little one-shoot that suddenly went on my mind. I'm sorry if it is rather boring and have nothing extraordinary. If there are many grammar mistakes, that's because of my lack in that department. Enjoy this little story.**

 **A.N. I have fixed some grammars. But I believe there are still more rooms for improvements. Your review is very appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I just play around with her world.**

 **Prologue - History**

Life had changed a lot for one Harry James Potter. After the Dementors attack on the summer before fifth year, he became upset with the lack of communication from Dumbledore, and of course, his friends. He only got occasional letters from Neville, all of them arrived using muggle post. Apparently, he learned about muggle postal service from Luna Lovegood, who also writes to him regularly with Neville. After arriving at 12th Grimmauld Place, he was told that Dumbledore prevented them from owling him for some security reasons. Of course he wasn't happy about it. If even a pureblood like Neville could figure out how to use muggle post, surely Hermione could find a way to bypass Dumbledore's restriction.

After knowing that he was going to be tried for protecting his own life, he began questioning his status as civilians. So, with the help of Sirius, he managed to sneak out to Gringotts in the morning. Using some concealment charms, he managed to reach Gringotts without any witnesses. There, he met Sharktooth, the Potter family's account manager. Apparently, he had been tried to contact Harry after his selection in the Triwizard Tournament. Supposedly, due to his forced participation in the magically binding tournament, he had been emancipated. Thus, he was able to take his position as head of house Potter. He also found out that he was the last heir of the Peverell line, so he could take its head of house position too.

He became aware of what Dumbledore had been doing behind his back. Apparently, he had paid Ron to be his friend so that he could spy on him, with Harry's own money. Dumbledore had made two vaults for the Weasley Family, with money annually taken from the Potter's vault. He also created a marriage contract for him and Ginny. He didn't know what the old man was thinking, or what his plans were. Even so, he asked the goblin to close the vaults and nullify the contract, which had been done immediately.

After that, he asked the goblin to look for a solicitor and arrange a meeting for later today. He went to look at his family's vault and the Peverell's vault, from which he took some money and other things he needed. When he come back, it was already 1 p.m. The goblin told him that the solicitor, one Seraphina Greengrass would be waiting for him in the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently, she had brought along her daughter, Daphne, to shop after the meeting. He didn't remember having met her before, but he knew she was in Slytherin.

After that, he went shopping with them, as he didn't have time to do so before the meeting. He learned that the Greengrasses weren't blood supremacist. While shopping, they bought him a magical envelope that can send letters to the others, when he told them about Dumbledore's letter restriction. Daphne said that her family also have the envelope, and taught him how to use it. After getting all the necessities, he went back to Grimmauld Place.

On the day of his trial, he won easily, thanks to Sera's help. Apparently, Fudge had been pulling strings lately and tried him in front of the whole Wizengamots, with him as the Court Justice. He tried to prevent him showing evidence or using veritaserum, claiming that he had no time for that. His words had been crushed, surprisingly, not by Sera, but one Octav August Kartesian. It seemed that Fudge had asked Kartesian to give in the Court Justice duty to him for today. And now, he became angry when Fudge tried to neglect his duty.

His charge for underage magic was dropped after Sharktooth give his statement about Harry's status as an emancipated minor. The last hit to Fudge was the fact about the two witnesses. Dudley was Harry's cousin and Arabella Figg was a squib. Both of them had already knew about magic, so the statute of secrecy was not broken by any means. The court was dismissed after the charge has been cleared. The court room was empty when Dumbledore barged in five minutes later.

Harry and Sera met Daphne in the food court near Diagon Alley entrance. She hugged Harry tightly and congratulated him on the trial result. He and Daphne had become closer after their first meeting and spent the summer exchanging letters while discussing Harry's trial preparations. After lunch, they went to Gringotts to check Harry's scar. After running a few tests, the goblins concluded that it was a leech that absorbed his magic to support the other end, in this case, Voldemort.

After it was removed, Voldemort would have lost the magic that supported his body. Thus, let him to die at last, along with all of his branded followers. But, even the ministry and Dumbledore didn't manage to get the right conclusion. The Prophet only stated about the death of many 'upstanding citizens'.

Harry and Daphne started dating just before the 1st of September. His friends only found out in the Hogwarts Express, when Daphne got inside their compartment and kissed him in front of them. Ron, of course, became angry and started screaming about Harry dating a filthy snake and how they couldn't be trusted. He got silenced when Harry said that she is more trustful than some friends who get paid to spy on him by a certain old man. Then, Ron stormed off the compartment to find Ginny. Not many people opposed his choice of dating Daphne. The Gryffindors mostly supported him, with the exception of Ron and Ginny. Some of the Slytherins, after the disappearance of many DE children, had begrudgingly accepted him, even with some threats. So it was true, the Slytherins did look out for their own.

The biggest opposition was, surprisingly, Dumbledore. Right after the Welcoming Feast, he called Harry to his room. He tried to ask Harry to break up with Daphne, stating that some circumstance didn't allow it to continue. When Harry told him that the marriage contract was nullified, he became surprised, but still tried to convince him otherwise. It was finally clear that it was Dumbledore who create the contract, and not the Weasleys as he first suspected. Then he said that as an emancipated minor, Dumbledore had no word in his decision but a school related one, before leaving the office.

The last two years of school was pretty much the same to him. His circle of friend had grown, not only in Gryffindor, but the other house as well. Neville and Hermione is his constant companion, along with Daphne and her Slytherin friend, Tracey Davis. He also made a friend with Susan Bones, the niece of Amelia Bones, and her friend Hannah Abbott, who dated Neville by the end of Sixth Year. In Ravenclaw, Luna is his best friend, while he also usually seen in the company of Padma Patil and Ernie McMillan.

Hermione, surprisingly, dated Draco Malfoy. Draco, without the influence of his father, had become a rather likable person. Even Harry had to admit he would rather see Hermione with Draco than Ron, who continued to send glares and bad words towards him. Even so, his relationship with the Weasleys also became better. Arthur had been very angry with Dumbledore when he learned about the contract, and had called out his membership in the Order. Not that the Order would stay long though. Most of its older member quit after learning that Dumbledore had been manipulating Harry. Ron still hated him. But Ginny had come along, apologizing to him for her actions in the end of sixth year, and become one of Harry's friend since then.

After graduation, Dumbledore once again tried to make Harry stay in Grimmauld Place. But Harry told him to fuck off and left his room. He had already asked Sharktooth to buy a home in Upper London. He took over his family business, The Pottery, and became the largest pottery company in the magical and muggle Britain. He proposed to Daphne on their 5th year dating anniversary and they lived together in muggle London. His seat in the Wizengamot was managed by Daphne's mother, Sera, as his proxy. Harry only attended Wizengamot meeting when it was necessary. He and Daphne would get married two years later, after the backlash of Voldemort's demise had been quiet down.

===== AnS =====

"Dud, your lunch is ready!" Petunia's words echoed from the house.

Dudley, who had spent his entire morning in the garden, looked up from the flower bush under the living room window.

"Coming, Mom." he answered. Dudley still staying with his parents even after graduating high school. His parents didn't want him to live alone, so he currently worked at his father's company. Apparently, Vernon had bought number 3 Privet Drive just a month ago. Right now, they worked to combine both house.

Dudley never seen Harry since he had saved him from the Dementors. He felt bad for him, for how he had mistreated him since they were still children. And, because he had never came back the next summers, he never had a chance to properly apologize and thank him for saving his life. He knew that a simple apology wouldn't make up for years of abuse. But he had determined to change. The problem was that he didn't meet him again.

Only his mum shared the same thought with him. Apparently, she never really hated Harry. He just remind him so much of her sister. A sister that came to the unknown world of magic. A sister that never came back. That was the reason for her weariness to let Harry go. Especially after she heard from Lily about how prejudiced magical world was towards outsiders.

The second reason was Vernon. They were married because his parents arranged a marriage for both of them. She never really liked him for he could be really abusive. When he just hated Harry since she first brought him, she never able to do much of that Vernon was pretty much away for his job as a manager, she was able to distance Dudley from his influence. Now, he wasn't overweight anymore, and he certainly more well-mannered.

Dudley was washing his hand in the front lawn when someone called him.

"Dudley? It's Dudley right?" It was a feminine voice behind him.

He turned around to find a young lady, dressed in a summer dress. Her hair in a ponytail. She clutched a bag on both her arms, her blue eyes eyed him questioningly. Dudley didn't think they ever met before, so he was confused when she knew his name.

"Yes." he said. "And you are?"

"It's me, Rebecca. We were in the same class back then, in elementary school." The girl, who introduced herself as Rebecca, said. "It seems that you have forgotten about me." She pouted.

"Ah..." Dudley said, clutching his head. _Rebecca?_ He thought. "Oh. Rebecca Brown? Yes, I remember now." He said, the girl smiled brightly. "What bring you here?" Dudley asked her. "Why don't we get in? Mum has cooked lunch."

"Ah, thanks, but it's just a quick errand." She refused. "You see, we are conducting a reunion next week, in our primary school hall." She explained. "I am here to ask you about your cousin, Harry Potter. None of us know where he is now, so.." she trailed off.

"You want me to give him his invitation?" He guessed.

"Yes, I really hope you both can come, so please help us?" she asked him again.

Dudley never knew where his cousin's house was, but he knew that a friend of his might knew where he was. A certain Violet Granger, a high school friend of his, told him that her sister is a witch, when he slipped up about his wizard cousin. Perhaps she could help him.

"Alright. I don't know where he lives now, but I'm sure a friend of mine could find him." he assured her.

"Thank you very much, Dud!" She beamed at him. "I'll be waiting for both of you at the reunion. These are the invitations." She handed him two identical envelopes. One of them had his name.

"Then, I'll be on my way." She excused herself. Dudley watched her go as she waved at him. He glanced at the envelopes in his hand once more, and headed inside. He had a friend to contact before starting lunch.

===== AnS =====

Harry yawned as he entered the kitchen. His fiance was making breakfast. The smell of sausage lingered in the air. He headed to the dining table, where two cup of tea was already set.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smirked at him. Harry glared at her while he sat down.

"Morning, Daph." he said, picking up the newspapers on the table. Several letters laid under them. "Is this all for me?" he asked her, pointing the envelopes.

"Yes, my parents send us one. There are also some letters from Neville and Hermione." Daphne said as she set the food on the table. Scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes, and sausages.

Harry nodded as he tore open the letters, and began to read them.

"Your parents invite us to join them next Friday. They don't state the reason though." He told her.

"It is nothing new." She smirked. "What about the other?" she asked, pointing the other envelopes.

"Neville's parents are out of hospital next week. Their condition are getting well." Harry handed Neville's letter to Daphne, who began to read it as Harry opened Hermione's letter.

"Good for him. Hopefully they can be fully recovered." Daphne had been working as a healer in St. Mungo after graduation. Though she never been assigned to help Neville's parents. "And Hermione's?"

"Reunion invitation." Harry stared blankly at the muggle designed envelope.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked, surprised. "Hogwarts reunion?"

"No, my primary school." He answered as he read her letter. "Apparently Dudley and her sister were friends in high school. He asked her to ask Hermione about my whereabout. And to send this to me of course." He said, handing her the invitation. She read it briefly.

"Well?" She said, handing the invitation back. "Are you going to go?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "I don't know. They weren't that much of a friend back then." He explained. Daphne nodded.

"I understand that you don't want to meet them. But, at least you have to meet Dudley." She said. Harry frowned at her.

"Why?" Why would Dudley want to meet him? He didn't even think that Dudley want to meet him after the Dementor incident.

"Well, he did send you the invitation. Which means he wants to meet you too." She explained.

"Perhaps he just want to make fun of me again." Harry scoffed at the idea. He didn't really like how those people always followed what Dudley said back then. And Dudley always seemed eager to mock him every time at school.

"No, Harry. If I were to play an objective observant here, I would say that he has changed." She said. Yes, she already knew about what entail in Harry's childhood. She was the only one he ever told. Not even Hermione or Neville knew.

"How so?" He asked her. She was always able to give him a good reason to do things by becoming his objective side.

"He doesn't know where you are, and yet still try to find out. It's not a mere wish to - how do you put it? - mock you. There has to be a better reason for him to go that far." She said. "And he has Hermione's sister as friend. Despite knowing that her sister is a witch. He might have a different view about us after you left."

 _It makes sense._ Harry thought, but he didn't really want to meet them alone,

"Well, if it ease your mind, I'll come with you." She said. "That is if you want to come. I hope you would attend, though. It may help your mental health to confront this problem now, rather than years later."

He nodded. It was true, though. He had to defeat his past that haunt him for years. It would be better to come now and mend his broken link with Dudley and his old friend.

"You want to come with me?" He asked her. "How?"

She only pointed a small sentence in the end of the invitation with her finger. _This invitation is for two people._

"Oh." He said dumbly. She smirked.

"Come now, eat. We have much to do today." She reminded him.

===== AnS =====

It was Thursday when Dudley finally heard from Harry. It was during dinner, with only him and Petunia, Vernon was away on a job. A snowy white owl, which he recognized as Harry's, swept down the kitchen window and dropped a letter in front of him. The owl quickly took of, without even waiting for a reply.

"Who write that letter?" Petunia asked him. "Is it Harry? I don't know you still keep in touch with him."

"Yes, it's him. And no, it's the first letter from him. I invite him to the reunion." He explained to his mother as he tore open the letter.

"Oh." was her mother short reply. "Will he come? To the reunion, I mean."

"Yes, he is." He answered as he skimmed the letter. "He will be coming here before the event, though." He frowned. Harry had no reason to go to Privet Drive. He even thought that he would never want to come back. So, that part of the letter surprised him.

"Really?" Petunia asked, astounded. "Well, good for him, Vernon was away." She pondered. "We'd better welcome him well. I have much to tell him."

Dudley only nodded. He already knew about that, and about his aunt's belongings in the attic. Vernon wanted to throw it away, but she said it would go in time when Harry leave the house. He never mentioned it again ever since. As for him, he had many things to say to him as well.

"When will he arrives?" Petunia asked.

Dudley read the letter again. "2 p.m. The reunion will be starting at 5 p.m, so we have three hours." For what? Dudley never said it. Yet Petunia seemed to understand. She only nodded.

===== AnS =====

It was finally Saturday. Harry and Daphne were getting ready in their bedroom. The dress code was formal attire, so Harry wore a dark-gray tuxedo and black trousers. He had lost his glasses, and now wearing a magical contact. His green eyes that were not blocked by his big round glasses anymore, shone brightly. His hair was still a wild mane, but it was more tamable now. He sat at the end of the bed and waited for Daphne. They had already eaten lunch, so they still had much time till 2 p.m.

Around 1 p.m, the bathroom door opened, and Daphne walked out in her dress. A new one, he recognized. It was an emerald green one piece dress with green ribbon adorned her hair. Harry looked at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Close your mouth, Harry. You're drolling." She smirked teasingly at him, happy to see his reaction. Well, she did buy the dress for this occasion.

"You look beautiful." He said earnestly.

"Am I always?" she said, still smirking.

He extended his arm to her. "So, shall we go, my lady?"

"Of course." She took his hand, and together they stepped out toward their car, a new 2001 Mercedez S-Class that he bought for muggle occasion.

He held the door open for her, before got in the driver seat. Before long, they were on their way. It took less than an hour to reach Privet Drive. It would be faster if he didn't take a wrong turn twice. But, hey. Harry was never a traveling person. So, it was to be expected. They arrived at number four around 2 fifteen.

"Here we are." Harry said, a little nervously. Daphne noticed it, so she took his left hand and enveloped it in her hand.

"It's no problem. They're different people now. The same goes to you." She said soothingly.

Harry nodded and thanked her, then opened the car door. After locking the car, they both walked toward the door. It seemed that Dudley had seen them, and opened the door before they knocked. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hello Dudley, you look good." Harry said, trying to break the tension between them.

"Yeah, you too." He then noticed Daphne with him.

"Oh. This is Daphne Greengrass, my fiancee." Harry introduced her. "Daphne, this is my cousin, Dudley."

"Pleasure." Daphne said shortly.

Dudley looked surprised. "Pleasure to meet you too." He then looked at Harry. "Why don't you both come in, mom is waiting."

They went in to the living room. With Harry and Daphne sat down, Dudley went to the kitchen to call Petunia. The room was still the same, the decorations and all. Only the sofa seemed new. Petunia and Dudley came in a minute later with tea and biscuits.

"Hello Harry, long time no see." Petunia said with a little smile as she put the glasses and plates on the table.

"Hello, aunt Petunia. Long time no see indeed." Harry said. He wasn't smiling though.

"And who is this young lady with you? Dudley said she is your fiancee." She inquired with interests.

Harry gave a small smile. Her aunt never lost interest in gossips, after all. "This is my fiancee. Daphne Greengrass." He reintroduced her. "Daphne, meet my aunt Petunia."

"Pleasure to meet you, aunt Petunia," Daphne said, as they both shook hands.

"It's good that Vernon isn't here, you know. He isn't really happy with your people lately." Petunia said with a sad smile.

"Oh? Why is that?" Daphne frowned. With Voldemort gone, surely nothing would disrupt their life anymore.

"The old man from your school tried to make us leave the house. He claimed that it isn't safe. After the third time, dad simply closed the door on his face." Dudley explained. Daphne giggled.

"Well, serve him right." Harry said with a smirk. "Voldemort is no more. Nothing will bother you here."

"Then, why did he..." Petunia trailed off.

"I didn't really know his intention for moving you out. But he didn't believe when we said that Voldemort is dead. He simply ignored us, so we kind of went away." Daphne explained.

"Went away?" Petunia and Dudley asked simultaneously.

"We live in muggle London now." Harry told them. "And we like it there."

"Dumbledore is so insistent that Harry staying under his watch, so we just left him." Daphne added.

"Next time Dumbledore come, you can just ignore him." Harry told them.

Dudley and Petunia only nodded.

"So, err..." Dudley tried to say something. "Did you kill him? Volde-what?"

"Voldemort." Harry corrected him. "And no. Apparently, he is still alive after attacking me because of a leech in my scar. After the scar was healed, he dead."

Dudley just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Anti-climatic much?" Daphne laughed.

"Well, yeah." Petunia exclaimed. "When Dumbledore come here, he said that you were the one who was supposed to kill him."

"Well, he was wrong, then. Like when he is wrong on many other things." Harry said glumly.

They were silent for several minutes, with Daphne consoling him silently. Both Dudley and Petunia seemed curious, but held themselves, knowing that it was a rather personal matter. Then, Petunia suddenly stood up.

"Harry, there are things that I want to give to you." She said as she walked out of the living room. "Follow me."

Harry, surprised that his aunt would actually give him something, just followed her silently, with Daphne trailed behind. They were out in the corridor and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Petunia then pulled the ladder to the attic and went up. Harry followed her in.

"There it is." Petunia pointed a box in the corner of the attic. "Your mother left it here the last time she visited me."

Harry went to the box. It was an old trunk, with just a lock that seemed to be new. He checked the lock, looking for a way to open it.

"Here's the key." Petunia handed him a small key. "The old lock was broken when I cleaned the attic last week. I changed it."

Harry nodded and accepted the key. He tried the lock, and opened the trunk. Inside it was his mother's old belonging. Then, just like that, he closed the trunk and lock it again. This time, he put the key in his pocket.

"You don't want to go through it?" Petunia asked him, looking concerned.

"No," Harry said as he shrunk the trunk and also put it in his pocket. "I will do so at home. We have no time now." He explained.

Petunia nodded silently. "Harry." She said weakly. Harry turned towards her. "I'm sorry - "

"Don't." Harry cut her off. She looked hurt. "I mean, you don't have to apologize, aunt Petunia. I know that it was hard to take another son, when you already had one. But you never abuse me in any way. Even though I wish you had treated me better, I never blamed you for what Vernon did."

Petunia nodded in understanding, her eyes glassy. "I want to mend our relationship as family, Harry." She said quietly. "Because, you were not the only one who lost a mother that night. I also lost my sister."

===== AnS =====

After excused themselves from Petunia, Harry and Daphne went back to their car, with Dudley in tow. They arrived fifteen minutes later in front of the school. Harry parked the car in the front yard, with many other parked vehicles. Daphne took Harry's hand as they walked in silence towards the school hall, with Dudley on the lead. In front of the hall, stood two people. The older one, Harry recognized, was Mrs. Hudson, his homeroom teacher. The other one, he couldn't really recognized. _Well_ , he mused, _ten years do change people a lot._

The young lady looked up from her phone as the trio approached. "Dudley!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley. Welcome, welcome." Mrs. Hudson said, ushered us to get in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson." Dudley said. He turned to Rebecca. "Hello, Rebecca. See, I bring Harry here today." he said as he turned to Harry.

"Hello. Rebecca Brown, isn't it?" Harry said, finally remember her name after hearing Dudley mentioned Rebecca. She just nodded at him, apparently stunned.

"Well, you're different from back then. Fixed your eyes, dear?" Mrs. Hudson inquired.

Harry just smirked and shook his head. "No, I'm wearing contacts." He explained.

"Well, you do look better, dear." Mrs. Hudson said. "And who is this young lady with you?"

"Ah.." Harry opened his mouth, but Daphne beat him to it.

"I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass, Harry's fiancee." She smiled, clutching his arm.

"Fiance?!" Rebecca whispered loudly, while Mrs. Hudson eyed Daphne with wide eyes.

"Well, congratulation Harry. She is a pretty girl." The old teacher praised him. She and Rebecca shook Harry and Daphne's hands. "Come on in."

"Food and drinks are on the table. Feel free to ask me if you three need something." Rebecca told them. Harry thanked her and Mrs. Hudson before walked into the hall.

Soft music was playing in the background. The light of the room itself was rather dim, with people's chattering non-stop. There is a long table at the left corner of the room, where food and drinks were lined up. Small tables filled the hall, some of them already occupied by many seaters, eager to chat up with old friends. Dudley was off to meet his old group in the middle of the room. Daphne took Harry's hand and drag him to a table near the wall. Both of them facing a projector.

As they sat down, some eyes turned toward them, followed by some whispers. Apparently, they didn't know who they are. Two of them stood up from the nearby table and approached Harry's table. He recognized them as Walter and Jane. It seemed that they were dating now, if the holding hand was any indication. They were smiling as they both stopped in front of Harry and Daphne.

"Excuse me, can we join you?" Jane pointed at the two unoccupied seat on the table. Daphne looked at Harry, he smiled at her a little. She took it as a yes, and allowed them to sit down.

"Do we know you two? I'm sorry, but I don't remember your face at all." Walter inquired them.

"Of course you don't." Harry smiled at them. "I used to wear glasses back then."

Realization hit both of them. There was only one boy who wear glasses back then, and it was Dudley Dursley's cousin.

"Harry...?! Harry Potter?" Jane whispered furiously, while Walter was staring at him intently. Harry just smiled and nodded.

"And the girl?" Walter finally asked.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. Harry's fiance." She introduced herself for the second time today.

"Fiance? You are going to get married already?" Jane asked with wide eyes. Apparently, some people heard their not so silent conversation.

"Who's married?" Some girls squealed and looked around the hall. Harry didn't recognized them. Jane waved her hand at them to grab their attention. The group, along with Dudley's old gang approached them.

"SO, who get married?" The girl pried with interests. Harry then recognized her as Samantha Sanders, from the giggling girl group, as he called them in the past.

"It's Harry Potter." Jane pointed her finger at Harry and Daphne. "The girl here is Daphne Greengrass, his fiancee."

"Harry Potter?!" Some of them exclaimed. The chatters in the hall became louder. Harry and Daphne only smiled at their antics.

"Is she a girl from your school? I heard you went to St. Brutus." Samantha inquired further. Dudley grimaced at the question. Daphne looked at Harry questioningly.

"No, I went to a boarding school in Scotland." Harry corrected her, "And yes, she is from my old school."

"I never had a chance to ask, Harry. But what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Hudson approached the crowd. "Many of my students here has their own achievement. I want to know about yours."

"Look Harry, you're famous." Daphne whispered with a smirk. Harry sighed. Well, it was to be expected.

"I'm an entrepreneur." He told them. "And Daphne here is a he- I mean, doctor."

"What kind of business, Potter?" Pierre Polkins inquired. "Maybe I can apply for a job?" He asked with a hopeful face.

"Well do you know about The Pottery?" He asked the crowd. It was Dudley who answered.

"Yes. Some of mom's new kitchenware are from that company. She said it has the best quality product."

"When I was young, it was a well-known company. But, for some reason, it was closed down." Mrs. Hudson claimed. "You mean, it's your company now?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "The Pottery was once closed down after my grandparents, the Potters, passed away. I restarted the company four years ago." He explained to them. "If you want to work there, just submit your CV to the office in London." He told Pierre. Pierre nodded thankfully.

"So." It was Samantha again. "When will the wedding be?"

"Would you invite us?" Jane asked them too.

"We don't know." Daphne told them. "There are something that need to be cleared first. But, we hope it will be held around the end of this year." she explained.

"Attention please." Rebecca's voice suddenly filled the hall, stopping the eager chatter. Now that all had turned to her, she continued with the microphone, "Now, it's the time for the film. Please sit down."

===== AnS =====

It was a documentary film about their time here at primary school, mainly about school related events and school trip. After the film ended, it was time for dinner. It was, after all, a pleasant time. Even Harry had to admit that. The hall were filled with chatters as the occupants caught up. Some of them, mainly Dudley's old gang, were apologizing to him profusely. Yes, Daphne was right. It was the right choice to come here today.

Finally, after the end of the event, Harry, Dudley, and Daphne excuse themselves to Mrs. Hudson and Rebecca.

"Well, at least keep in contact, Harry." the girl told them. "It will be hard for us to ask Dudley every time we need to contact you."

"I will give you my name-card then." Harry said as he pulled a three card from his pocket. He handed them to Rebecca and Mrs. Hudson. The last one, he gave to Dudley, who looked at him questioningly. 'Later,' Harry mouthed at him.

"Thanks, Harry." Mrs. Hudson said. "Be careful on the road. Oh, and congratulation for your engagement."

"Bye, Harry, Dudley." Rebecca waved at them.

The three of them headed back to Harry's car. Once inside, Dudley finally asked him. "What's this card for, Harry?"

Harry looked at him from the rear-view mirror. "This is my phone number. If you need anything, just call me." he explained. Dudley nodded and put the card in his pocket.

After dropping Dudley on Privet Drive, and bid farewell to Aunt Petunia, Harry and Daphne finally headed home.

"Today isn't that bad." Daphne commented. "How do you feel?" She turned to him.

"Well, I have to admit that coming here today was a good decision." He smiled at her. "I have to thank you for that."

"You owe me nothing, Harry." Daphne said with a smile.

 _Yes_ , Harry mused, _today was a good day_.

===== AnS =====

 **A.N: Thanks for reading. Hope to hear from your reviews and suggestions.**


End file.
